1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to logic gates and, more particularly, to a majority logic gate wherein the high voltage state defined as a logical "1" output level is clamped to a predetermined voltage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Majority logic gates are well-known and include an output which exhibits a predetermined logic level if a logical "1" is applied to a majority of a plurality of inputs. For example, if a majority logic gate has five inputs, a logical "0" will appear at the output if at least three of the inputs are coupled to a logical "1".
While known majority logic gates produce the majority output function, they suffer a serious disadvantage in that the output levels produced are not input compatible with external logic stages resulting in the necessity for output level requantizing.